Akuma and Suika in their Mew life
by AkumaMurasaki
Summary: Akuma and Suika are the new Mews after the aliens left and start working in Mew Mew Cafe with the other Mews. But what happens when the aliens came back with a new visitor and a new enemy appear. With pairings Kisshu x Ichigo, Pai x Lettuce, Taruto x Pudding and OC couples. Sorry if I'm suck at summaries. Please read and review.
1. Introduction

**Akuma- Hi everyone, this is my first chapter of the story 'Akuma and Suika in their Mew life'. Suika is a new nickname of my friend since she likes watermelon, and-**

**Kisshu- Yeah, yeah. Can we start the story now?**

**Ichigo- Quiet! Let her finish.**

**Akuma- Thanks Ichigo. As I was saying, there will be more new characters in this story. But before I start, this chapter is actually a character introduction.**

**Ichigo-** **Which includes us Mews, aliens, and some of her OCs, Suika, Hiro, ****Tarou and herself.**

**Akuma- Kisshu, will you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Kisshu- *Sigh* AkumaMurasaki DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW, except the OCs.**

**Akuma- Thanks, guys.**

**Ichigo/Kisshu- You're welcome.**

* * *

**_The Mew Mews_**

_**Ichigo Momomiya**_

**Age **

_-_13

**Hair Color**

-Red (Normal)

-Pink (Transformed)

**Eye Color **

-Brown (Normal)

-Pink (Transformed)

**Animal Genes **

-Iriomote Wildcat

**Hairstyles **

-In pigtails tied up in red ribbons

**Family **

-Sakura Momomiya (mother)

-Shintaro Momomiya (father)

**Weapon **

_-_Strawberry Bell

-Mew Aqua Rod

**Attack **

-Ribbon Strawberry Check (Strawberry Bell)

-Ribbon Strawberry Surprise (Strawberry Bell)

-Mew Aqua Drops (Mew Aqua Rod)

**Café Uniform**

**-**A red dress with a white heart-shaped apron and pink and white ribbons, wears pink socks and laces with black shoes, hair is let down and clipped with a lace headband.

**Mew Mew form **

-Have black cat ears and tail with dark pink ribbon tied around it with a bell, hair let down and slightly curlier, wears short light pink dress with matching arm garters and leg garter on her right thigh, choker around her neck, dark pink gloves reaches to her wrist, boots are dark pink with black lace reaches to her knees, dark pink lace lining the top and bottom of her arm garters, leg garter and choker with Mew pendant hanging down.

**Personality **

-Sweet, and ready for anything. Sometimes she will go crazy if she is mad or excited. She is head-over-heels in love with Masaya. She cares very much about her friends, and cannot bear to see someone hurt. However, she's also got a very bold nature and is very friendly. She's also very hard working, and very brave, the only thing that scares her is ghosts. She's a very good leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. Her hobbies are buying clothes, and spending time with Masaya Aoyama. She is hyper and a happy, cheery person. Her friends Moe and Miwa support her relationship with Masaya.

* * *

_**Mint Aizawa**_

**Age**

-13

**Hair Color **

-Blue-grey (Normal)

-Dark blue (Transformed)

**Eye Color **

-Brown (Normal)

-Blue (Transformed)

**Animal Genes**

_-_Blue Lorikeet

**Hairstyles**

_-_In buns

**Family**

_-_Seiji (brother)

**Weapon**

_-_Mint Arrow

**Attack**

_-_Ribbon Mint Echo (Mint Arrow)

**Café Uniform**

_-_Same as Ichigo, but in dark blue

**Mew Mew form**

_-_Short aquamarine dress reaches pass her waist, has garters of the same color with dark blue lacing on her arms, left thigh and choker with Mew pendant, blue gloves and ankle boots, dark blue feathered tail and wings.

**Personality **

-Spoiled, snobbish, and self-centered because of her wealth, but an empathetic person who cares deeply about her friends. She idolizes Zakuro Fujiwara, who frequently influences Mint's decisions as a Mew. Mint is extremely headstrong and can be very powerful when cooperating with her teammates. She enjoys dancing, particularly in the style of ballet.

* * *

_**Lettuce Midorikawa**_

**Age **

_-_14

**Hair Color**

_-_Green (Normal)

_ -_Light green (Transformed)

**Eye Color**

_-_Blue (Normal)

_ -_Green (Transformed)

**Animal Genes**

_-_Finless Porpoise

**Hairstyles**

_-_Two long braids tied with pink ribbons

**Family**

-Yomogi Midorikawa (father)

-Eizaburou Midorikawa (mother)

-Uri (brother)

**Weapon**

_-_Lettustanets

**Attack**

_-_Ribbon Lettuce Rush (Lettustanets)

**Café Uniform **

_-_Same but in dark green

**Mew Mew form**

_-_Doesn't wear glasses, wears green strapless dress with a skirt that fans out in a flower-petal like appearance, green garters on her arms and left thigh and a choker with her Mew pendant with white lace lining, long white antennas on her head reach her feet, knee high green boots.

**Personality**

**-**Sweet, but shy and timid girl. She is very polite and always speaks formally, even to her friends and family. She becomes more confident when she joins the mew mews and leaves the three girls that bully her. Lettuce does not like to get involved in fights unless it will prevent her friends from being harmed. She attends Okumura Junior High and works at Café Mew Mew.

* * *

_**Pudding Fong**_

**Age**

_-_11

**Hair Color**

_-_Blonde (Normal)

_ -_Yellow (Transformed)

**Eye Color**

_-_Orange (Both)

**Animal Genes**

_-_Golden Lion Tamarin

**Hairstyles**

_-_Few plaits at the back of her hair

**Family**

-Heicha (Sister)

-Hanacha (brother)

-Chincha (brother)

-Lucha (brother)

-Honcha (brother)

**Weapon**

_-_Pudding Ring

**Attack**

_-_Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno (Pudding Ring)

**Café Uniform **

_-_Same but in orange

**Mew Mew form**

_-_Yellow Jumpsuit, yellow leg warmers with orange string wrapped around, yellow garters on her arms and her left thigh, yellow choker with her Mew pendant, orange shoes and orange furry cutoff gloves, orange lace lining the bottom of her jumpsuit, top bottom of her choker, arm garters and leg garters, orange monkey ears and tail.

**Personality**

**-**Likes doing acrobatics and likes playing. The other Mew Mews agree that her monkey DNA is a perfect match for her personality as she is full of energy and loves having fun, to the point Mint considers her very immature. She is also the most hyperactive member of the team, even more-so than Ichigo.

* * *

_**Zakuro Fujiwara**_

**Age**

_-_15

**Hair Color**

_-_Dark purple (Normal)

_ -_Light purple (Transformed)

**Eye Color**

_-_Dark blue (Normal)

_ -_Light blue (Transformed)

**Animal Genes**

_-_Grey Wolf

**Hairstyles**

_-_Long and glossy hair

**Weapon **

_-_Zakuro Whip

**Attack**

_-_Ribbon Zakuro Spear (Zakuro Whip)

**Café Uniform **

_-_Same but in purple

**Mew Mew form**

_-_Short purple cropped top with dark pink lacing, purple flared shorts and matching boots extend past her knees, possesses garters on her arms and left thigh, matching wrist bands, obtain large lupine ears and a tail, Mew pendant attached her purple choker.

**Personality **

**-**Tends to be a loner and initially refuses to join the other Mew Mews, but changes her mind after they come to her aid. Presented as a mature character. She likes the Internet. To Mint, she is an idol, Ichigo finds her as a big sister figure and thinks she stands out at parties and acts calm and cool in dire situations. To Pudding she's just normal and doesn't stand out in the crowd.

* * *

_**Mews(OCs)**_

_**Suika Hanamori**_

**Age**

_-_13

**Hair Color**

_-_Black(Normal)

_ -_Black with dark green strips (Transformed)

**Eye Color**

_-_Brown (Normal)

_ -_Dark green (Transformed)

**Animal Genes**

_-_Swift Fox

**Hairstyles **

_-_Long and glossy hair reaches down her waist

**Weapon**

_-_Suika Fan (Hand held red fan with green guardsticks like watermelon)

**Attack**

_-_Ribbon Suika Typhoon (Suika Fan)

_ -_Ribbon Suika Freeze (Suika Fan)

**Café Uniform **

_-_Same but in light green and red lace headband

**Mew Mew form**

_-_Same to Lettuce's, but in red dress with dark green skirt, green garters on her arms and left thigh with red lace lining, red choker with green lace lining and Mew pendant, green knee high boots.

**Personality**

-Sweet and polite towards others, but easily mad when being teased or someone hurt her friends, physically or emotionally. Similar to Lettuce, She doesn't like fighting unless it will prevent her friends from being harmed.

* * *

_**Akuma Murasaki**_

**Age**

_-_13

**Hair Color **

_-_Dark brown (Normal)

_ -_Black (Transformed)

**Eye Color **

_-_Brown (Normal)

_ -_Black (Transformed)

**Animal Genes**

_-_Black Dragon

**Hairstyles**

_-_Reached down her waist tied in high ponytail with black ribbon and small locks framed her face

**Weapon**

_-_Akuma Blade (sais)

-Akuma Arrow (purple bow with black dragon wings)

**Attack**

_-_Ribbon Akuma Slash (Akuma Blade)

_ -_Ribbon Akuma Blast (Akuma Blade)

-Ribbon Akuma Shoot (Akuma Arrow)

-Dragon Heart (Energy power)

**Café Uniform **

_-_Same but in black, dark purple socks and lace headband

**Mew Mew form**

_-_Black cropped top with dark purple lace lining, her black leggings reached above her knees with dark purple transparent ruffle skirt reached above her mid-thigh, and matching high heel boots up to her knee, possesses black garters on her arms with purple lace lining, matching gloves reached to her wrist, her hair let down and grown reaching down to her knee, obtain small black dragon wings, Mew pendant attached her black choker with purple lace lining.

**Personality**

-Acts cool and spicy towards people, even her friends. But sometimes caring and helpful when her friends are in need, her best friend is Suika. She tends to be the best fighter in the team, the 'Tokyo Mew Mew'. She takes everything seriously, in the battle, at work and at school.

* * *

**_The Aliens_**

**_Appearance_**_ **-**_**Have rounded, pointed elf-like ears, Have two small fangs which are arguably for devouring food easier. Have very pale skin from being underground the most of their life.**

_**Kisshu Ikisatashi**_

**Age**

_-_14

**Hair Color**

_-_Dark green

**Eye Color**

_-_Golden with orange hues and small slits that sticks out more than anything due to brightness

**Hairstyles**

_-_Short in the back, but keeps the hair in front of his ears styled with red bands.

**Family**

_-_Pai Ikisatashi (Adoptive Brother)

_ -_Taruto Ikisatashi (Adoptive Brother)

_** (OCs)**_

_ -_Tarou Ikisatashi (Cousin)

_ -_Hiro Ikisatashi (Cousin)

**Weapon**

_-_Dragon Swords (sais)

**Attack**

_-_Energy blast

**Outfit**

_-_Dark green shirt with puffy sleeves and high collar with red stitching and a brown V-neck shirt over top, his shirt goes half way down his chest, showing his midriff, wears dark green baggy pants that end mid-thigh held up a red waist band around his mid-thighs, a brown loincloth that covers the front and back of his pants held there by the waist bands, back of his pants are two long and skinny cloths flow around in the air, wears a pair of dark red sarashi wrapped around his wrists and around his legs, wears a pair of dark brown boots kept on by three straps on each of them.

**Personality **

-Carefree, playful, clever, optimistic and a rather open-minded person, although is somewhat hidden by his blood lustful intentions for humans. He enjoys torturing Ichigo Momomiya, his main enemy, whom he likes seeing in pain. He harasses her regularly by giving her nicknames like "honey", "kitty-cat", or "sweetie-pie". He has a rather cruel sense of humor, playing with his opponents for his amusement. He is very sadistic and enjoys seeing humans in pain. He is seen as a bit fun-loving, such as when he tries to make sure that everything that goes his way amuses him. He is also intelligent. He is very possessive over anything of his, and that includes people. He has a temper and he doesn't have much control when angered. Even with his rather cruel personality traits, he does the things he does for his goal of helping his people, his friends, and his family. He developed increasing stronger feelings for Ichigo. He keeps harassing Ichigo, and even calls her honey and kitty cat. He would do anything to gain Ichigo's love. He even tried several times to kill her crush, Masaya Aoyama, out of his jealousy that Ichigo liked Masaya more and his possessiveness.

* * *

_**Pai Ikisatashi**_

**Age**

_-_15

**Hair Color**

_-_Greyish-purple

**Eye Color**

_-_Indigo

**Hairstyles **

_-_Short in the back and the right side of his head, but keep the hair in front of his left ear styled with brown bands.

**Family**

_-_Kisshu Ikisatashi (Adopted Brother)

_ -_Taruto Ikisatashi (Younger Brother)

** (OCs)**

_ -_Tarou Ikisatashi (Adopted Cousin)

_ -_Hiro Ikisatashi (Adopted Cousin)

**Weapon**

_-_Red and yellow Japanese fan

**Attack **

_-_Fuu-Rai-Sen

_ -_Fuu-Hyou-Sen

_ -_Fuu-Rai-Sen-Puu-Jin

**Outfit**

_-_Pair of purple wrist bands cover up the whole arm, pair of dark pants and sleeveless shirt that has a purple transparent mid-section, wears a pair of brown sarashi wrapped around his legs, wears a pair of dark shoes.

**Personality **

-Calmly analytical during his initial attacks on the Mew Mews, scientifically escalating the "mortality rate" of each chimera anima he sends and, when they are defeated, noting that "stronger tactics will be needed". He does not outwardly express his emotions often, rarely smiling even when taunting the Mew Mews and after Deep Blue's awakening. He is the most serious of the aliens and most loyal to Deep Blue, meaning he rarely jokes around in his missions to destroy the Mew Mews. He was sent along with Tart to help Quiche destroy the mews, wipe humanity from the face of the planet, and take over Earth. His personality, however, is somewhat much like that of Zakuro , but unlike her he shows no signs of emotions whatsoever. But he had hidden feelings towards Lettuce .

* * *

_**Taruto Ikisatashi**_

**Age**

_-_11

**Hair Color**

_-_Brown

**Eye Color**

_-_Bronze

**Hairstyles**

_-_Medium length hair tied in two pigtails

**Family**

_-_Kisshu Ikisatashi (Adopted Brother)

_ -_Pai Ikisatashi (Older Brother)

** (OCs)**

_ -_Tarou Ikisatashi (Adopted Cousin)

_ -_Hiro Ikisatashi (Adopted Cousin)

**Weapon**

_-_Red click-clack toy

**Attack**

_-_Controls plants

-Ho-Rai-Den

-Hissatsu Hourai-Kyuu

**Outfit**

_-_Black and red sleeveless shirt, which is half way down his chest and expose most of his chest, and a black ribbon tied above his shirt, wears black baggy shorts above his thighs, a pair of white sarashi wrapped around his wrists and legs, he doesn't wear any footwear.

**Personality **

-Kind of a crybaby and hates to be called chibi/chibiko (Japanese for runt, or midget). He argues a lot with Ichigo and usually resorts to name calling. Overall, he is a rude and childish alien who likes to have fun, and make people cry. He is more prone to laughing out of true amusement, and throws occasional tantrums when things don't go the way he expected them to. His energetic, childishly curious personality is comparable to that of Pudding.

* * *

_**Aliens(OCs)**_

_**Hiro Ikisatashi**_

**Age**

_-_14

**Hair Color**

_-_Black

**Eye Color**

_-_Midnight black

**Hairstyles**

_-_Short and slightly spiky

**Family **

_-_Kisshu Ikisatashi (Cousin)

_ -_Pai Ikisatashi (Adoptive Cousin)

_ -_Taruto Ikisatashi (Adoptive Cousin)

_** (OCs)**_

_ -_Tarou Ikisatashi (Younger Twin Brother)

**Weapon**

_-_Dark Swords (Black sword)

**Attack**

_-_Thunder and dark cut

**Outfit**

_-_Similar to Kisshu's outfit but in black color shirt, green V-neck shirt over top, black pants held up a green waist band and a green loincloth that covers the front and back of his pants, pair of dark green sarashi wrapped around his wrists and legs, two long and skinny green cloths at the back, pair of black boots kept on by three straps on each of them.

**Personality **

-Similar to Pai and Zakuro, loner, cold and does not outwardly express his emotions often.

* * *

_**Tarou Ikisatashi**_

**Age**

_-_14

**Hair Color**

_-_Dark Brown

**Eye Color**

_-_Bronze

**Hairstyles**

_-_Similar to Hiro

**Family**

_-_Kisshu Ikisatashi (Cousin)

_ -_Pai Ikisatashi (Adoptive Cousin)

_ -_Taruto Ikisatashi (Adoptive Cousin)

_** (OCs)**_

_ -_Hiro Ikisatashi (Older Twin Brother)

**Weapon**

_-_Dark Bow (A black bow)

**Attack**

_-_Shoots arrow made from dark energy

**Outfit**

_-_Similar to Hiro, but in black color shirt, red V-neck shirt over top, black pants held up a red waist band and a red loincloth that covers the front and back of his pants, pair of dark red sarashi wrapped around his wrists and legs, two long and skinny red cloths at the back, pair of black boots kept on by three straps on each of them.

**Personality **

-Similar to Kisshu. Carefree, playful, clever, optimistic and a rather open-minded person. He is seen as a bit fun-loving, intelligent and very possessive over anything of his.

* * *

**Akuma- That's all for now, the story will begin in next few weeks, more or less.**

**Kisshu- So… We just have to wait?**

**Akuma- Yup. Because I have to study for my mid-term exam.  
**

**Ichigo-** **Oh, well good luck on that.  
**

**Akuma- Thanks, Ichigo.  
**

**Kisshu- Hope you'll write the real chapter of the story faster.**

**Akuma- Don't worry. After the exam, I'll write/type the story, which will be done in 3 weeks or so. **

**Ichigo- Great... *sarcasm look*  
**

**Akuma- Until next time everyone.**

**Ichigo/Kisshu- Bye.**


	2. The New Mews

**Akuma- Hi everyone.**

**Ichigo/Kisshu- Hi Akuma.**

**Suika- Hi Akuma.**

**Akuma- Suika! Good to see you again. How's your day?**

**Suika- I guess its okay. So, how's the exam going?**

**Akuma- Haven't started yet, I think it's next Tuesday.  
**

**Suika- Okay, another question. Who am I in love with? You said I'm head over heels in love with one of the aliens in this story. Who is it? **

**Akuma- Stop there, Suika. You're giving too much info.**

**Suika- Sorry, I'm just glad that it's not Kisshu, Pai or Taruto.**

**Kisshu- HEY! Why not?**

**Akuma/Suika- This is a KxI, PxL, TxP, and OC couples fanfic. So, they're not with Suika/Akuma or me.**

**Ichigo- So who's your and Suika's alien?**

**Akuma- That… is a surprise.**

**Suika- Alright. Can we start the story now?**

**Akuma- Okay, on with the disclaimer.**

**Ichigo/Kisshu/Suika- AkumaMurasaki doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

_**Two New Mews**_

It's a beautiful and sunny day in Tokyo, it has been six months since the final battle with Deep Blue. The Mews return to their normal lives and the aliens left to heal their home planet with the left over Mew Aqua. Two girls are at Inohara Park chatting. They're both moved here last month.

"So… Which school are you in, Akuma?" the black hair girl asked while walking to the fountain with the brown hair girl, which happens to be her best friend. "Daikon Middle School. What about you, Suika?" Akuma questioned, knowing her best friends' answer.

"Same school you're in, of course." Suika replied giggling. When they stop near the fountain, they felt an earthquake and been hit by the strange light. Suika and Akuma had some animals jumped into their body, a fox jumped into Suika's and a dragon in Akuma's. They blacked out after the animals enter their body. 10 minutes later, Akuma woke up, followed by Suika, and found them selves lying on the grass.

"What happened?" Suika asked as she got up, follow by Akuma. "I have no idea, but I have the weirdest dream. There's a black dragon jumped into my body and it felt wonderful." Akuma replied, placing her hand on her chest.

"I have that dream too, but mine's a fox. I wonder what it meant." Akuma shrugged. They left the fountain and went to their favorite pink café, Mew Mew Café. Little did they know that the café was actually the Tokyo Mew Mew hideout. They went in and a girl with green hair and glasses, wearing green waitress uniform, greeted them.

"Welcome to Mew Mew Café, a table for how many?" the green hair girl asked, leading them inside. "Table for two, please." Akuma replied follow her with Suika. The green hair girl leaded them to their table and went back to her place, greeting and leading customers to their table. Then a girl with red hair tied in pigtails, wearing red waitress uniform came over and serve us. Suika ordered a fruit parfait and a glass of watermelon juice, Akuma had a piece of blueberry cake and a cup of hot chocolate. The red hair girl nodded and went to the kitchen. Few minutes later, she came back with the girls' order and placed them on their table. "Hope you enjoy." She smiled and skipped away to another table. The two girls enjoy their desserts and chatting about the recent incident.

When they walked out from the café, they saw giant mutant lizard attacking the park. They went to find a place to hide. Not long after they hide, the five heroines, the Tokyo Mew Mew came and fought the Chimera Anima. The girls watched and went out of the hiding place to run, but the Chimera Anima saw them and scratched them. Suika's right shoulder sleeve was ripped and Akuma's left shoulder sleeve was ripped, showing their strange marks.

The Mew Mews came towards them and saw the marks, they were surprised that not only they thought that there were only five Mews, but two more Mews. Masha came over and gave Akuma and Suika Mew pendants.

"You two. You need to transform and help us fight this Chimera Anima, you're one of us now." The pink hair Mew said to the two girls, the girls were confused at first, but the heard a voice in their mind and they copy the words in their mind.

"MEW MEW SUIKA!"

"MEW MEW AKUMA!"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!" They called out

Then, the black and red light shine on the two girls and they transformed into a Mew. Suika's hair had a green stripe and was wearing the same outfit as the green Mew, but in red and dark green. She had a pair of orange fox ears and a tail with white tip. Akuma's brown hair turn black and was wearing short black cropped top, black leggings with dark purple transparent ruffle skirt, matching high heel boots, black choker and garters and matching gloves. She has a pair of small black dragon wings.

They were surprised that they turn into a Mew and become part of the team. "Wow. I can't believe it, it's like a dream come true." Suika exclaimed admiring her Mew outfit. "Have you forgotten why we transformed? We need to help the Mews fighting the so-call Chimera Anima." Akuma reminded and Suika pouted, but the only problem is that she doesn't how to fight. "Let's try summoning our weapon the same way we transform if that's what you're wondering about." Akuma continued and they focused on summoning their weapons.

"Akuma Blade!" Akuma called out her weapon and a pair of sais with black yoku and tsuka with dark purple gem in the center of each moto, appeared in her hands. The blade was sharp with pointy tip which could easily pierce through anything and slice the metal in half.

"Suika Fan!" Suika called out her weapon and a pair of hand held fans appeared in both of her hands. The guardsticks were dark green, the leaf and the ribs were red. Like the inner part of the watermelon. The girls and the Mews went towards the Chimera Anima and started attacking.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"

"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!"

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

"RIBBON SUIKA TYPHOON!"

"RIBBON AKUMA SLASH!"

They called out their attack and the Chimera Anima turn back to normal lizard and the pink flying puffball _eat_ the Chimera Anima that came out from the lizard's body. They detransformed and the two girls wonder what had happened.

"So, the identities of the Mews are all of you? The waitresses of the 'Mew Mew Café'?" Akuma questioned and the five Mews nodded. "Let's head back to the café and tell Ryou about this." The purple hair girl suggested and everyone agreed, Akuma and Suika follow the girls to the café and they went down to the basement. The blonde hair guy and the brown hair man with a ponytail were there too.

"So, you found two new Mews." Ryou started starring at them and the Mews nodded, except for Suika and Akuma. "I'm Ryou, the owner of this café and the creator of the Tokyo Mew Mew. This is Keichiiro, my assistant and also the baker in this café. These are the Mews" He paused and the five girls introduced themselves.

"I'm Ichigo Momomiya, the leader of the Mew Mews." The red hair girl paused and continued. "And these are my friends, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro."

"Zakuro? As in Zakuro Fujiwara?" Suika asked hoping she's right, lucky for her, they nodded. She squealed and run towards the purple hair girl. "I can't believe it, I'm finally get to meet the real Zakuro Fujiwara. I'm Suika Hanamori, and I'm a huge fan of you." Suika got all starry eyes meeting Zakuro.

"Great, she lost it again." Akuma sighed and faced the Mews. "I'm Akuma Murasaki. Nice to meet you." she said in a cool and spicy voice. "Now that the introduction is done, you two will be working here part-timed." Ryou opined walking towards the girls. "Are there any colors you like?" he asked

"I love red and green." Suika cheered and Ryou faced Akuma. "Black and dark purple for me." She opined.

"Alright, Keichiiro will start making your uniform. So, you'll start working here tomorrow at 3 to 6 pm." Ryou paused and continued. "So in the meantime, you'll get to have fun and get to know the girls better." With that, they broke up the meeting. The 7 girls went upstairs and start chatting.

"So, Akuma and Suika. What kind of animal you're infused with?" The green hair girl, Lettuce, questioned. The two girls thought hard about their animal genes and finally know their answer.

"I think I have Swift Fox genes." Suika replied and everyone looked at Akuma. "I have the Black Dragon genes if that's what you want to know." Akuma said not wanting to see them surprised that she's the only one that have the most powerful animal inside her.

"Well, I have Iriomote Wildcat genes. Mint's had the Blue Lorikeet, Lettuce's have Finless Porpoise, Pudding's had Golden Lion Tamarin genes and Zakuro had the Grey Wolf." Ichigo told knowing that they will get along fine. Everyone smiled, except for Zakuro and Akuma, who were looking calm and cool. They walked out from the café and went back home, especially Ichigo, now that Ryou let her off early. Little did she know that a pair of amber eyes were watching her from another dimension.

"Here I come, Koneko-chan." the green hair alien grinned as he watched her walking back home.

* * *

**Akuma- Well, that's all for now. Sorry if it's a short and lame story for you.**

**Suika- Come on, it's not that bad. Remember, no negative thoughts.**

**Ichigo- That's right. You're great at imagining stuffs and turn them into a wonderful story, except for the part that you're making a KxI fanfic.**

**Akuma- Gee… I don't know if that's a complement or an insult.  
**

**Kisshu- Umm… Can I say something?**

**Akuma/Suika/Ichigo- NO!**

**Kisshu- *Silent***

**Akuma- Anyway, the next story will be up for few weeks or so.**

**Ichigo/Kisshu- WHY?!**

**Suika/Akuma- It's because we have exam.**

**Kisshu- Aww…**

**Ichigo- It's okay. Take as long as you need, Akuma.**

**Kisshu- Why are you supporting her?**

**Ichigo- What? She needs to study.**

**Kisshu- Yeah. But I want to know what happen next.**

**Suika- Um… Akuma? Should we try to stop them?*hearing Ichigo and Kisshu arguing in the background***

**Akuma- Nah. They look like they're having a great time. Till the next time folks.*still hearing them arguing in the background***

**Suika- Please Review so she can make the next chapter faster.**

**Akuma- 5 reviews will be enough. Thanks. *still hear them arguing*  
**


	3. Welcome Back

**Akuma- Hey guys.**

**Suika/Ichigo/Kisshu- Hey Akuma.**

**Suika- So… How many Reviews did you get?**

**Akuma- One.**

**Ichigo/Kisshu/Suika- Wow.**

**Akuma- I know, it's bad. But I can take it. *try not to cry***

**Kisshu- This is getting boring. Can we have someone else to talk to?**

**Akuma- That won't be a problem.*Pai, Taruto, Lettuce and Pudding appear out of nowhere***

**Taruto- AH! Where are we?**

**Pai- According to my calculation and facts, I think we're in some sort of story blog from another dimension. **

**Pudding- Yay! I love stories.**

**Lettuce- Why are we here?**

**Akuma- you're all here to do the disclaimer for me.**

**Ichigo/Kisshu- I though they're here to chat with us.**

**Akuma/Suika- Disclaimer first, then chat.**

**Lettuce/Pai/Taruto/Pudding - AkumaMurasaki doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Akuma- Okay. While they were chatting, let's start the next chapter.**

* * *

_**Welcome Back**_

"Here I come, Koneko-chan." the green hair alien grinned as he watched her walking back home.

He had loved her since he stole her first kiss and after the final battle with Deep Blue. He was too busy daydreaming about the cat girl, he didn't noticed that someone teleported in to his room. "Kisshu!" The young brown hair alien called out to the green hair alien, who finally snapped out from his fantasies. "Quit daydreaming and help us pack, will you?" Kisshu glared at the little brat "Fine. I'm coming, midget." he walked out from his room and helped the older alien with purple hair pack his equipment and medicine, just in case one of the aliens got sick, and helped the midget alien pack stuffs, mostly toys.

He realized that he hadn't pack anything yet for the trip to earth and went back to his room to start packing. He packed his usual clothing and some toiletries, he didn't need to pack many because that they know that the creator to the Tokyo Mew Mew, Ryou, have prepared some human stuffs for them and Pai had made some bottles of ear changing pills so they can change their ears for 10 hours. Kisshu grabbed his bag and teleport to the ship that will send them to earth.

He landed to a very green room and tossed his bag on the bed, that's when he heard someone teleported to he same room. Two aliens were about his age and they also had a bag in each of their hand. "Hiro? Tarou? What are you guys doing here?" Kisshu questioned staring at the alien twins, he only thought that it was just the three of them are going. Now that Terra, their home planet, is saved, their leader had gave them permissions to stay on earth permanently and are always welcome to visit Terra. "We're going too, you know. Didn't you listen on what we have discussed last night, cousin?" One of the alien with short black hair asked getting annoyed by his cousin lack of attention. Kisshu's now confused and the other alien with brown hair started to join in the conversation. "Hiro-niisan, Kisshu never listens after they came back from earth. He keeps on daydreaming about that Mew girl, um… What's her name again?" This makes Kisshu growl as Hiro's twin was snickering, knowing that it'll make him talk more about that red hair girl.

He was right, Kisshu started to talk more about her looks, personality, fighting style and her catchphrase, which he adores so much. He had been talking about it for about ten minutes and the twins were starting to get bored on Kisshu's obsessions. Finally, Hiro had enough and told him to stop and walked out from the room, leaving Tarou and Kisshu in the room alone. The ship started to take off and fly out from their home planets' atmosphere.

With the Mew Mews on earth, it was already Saturday morning and the girls went to the café to work, sort of. Pudding was entertaining some customers with her tricks, Lettuce was trying her hardest not to break any plates which she already broken, Zakuro was off for the photo shoot and Mint was sipping her tea as always, leaving Ichigo do all the work. Lucky for her, Suika and Akuma were helping out. Much to Ichigo's relieve, she seems to notice that Akuma was working seriously and Suika was much more polite to the customers instead of being hyper and cheerful.

About 3 hours of working, Ryou came up from the basement with an announcement. "I'm sorry, but the café will be closed in 3 minutes." Ryou informed and sure enough, the Mews know exactly what's going on. When all the customers have gone, everyone went to the basement and found Keichiiro and Ryou were waiting for them. "Girls, the aliens are back." Ryou started and the girls' eye widen, except for Zakuro and Akuma. "Don't worry, they're not here to attack. Pai informed us that they're going to stay here on earth permanently, since their leader gave them permission to stay and visit their home planet, Terra." Keichiiro filled out Ryou's explanation.

"That's right, are there any questions?" Ryou asked and Pudding raised her hand, like she had tons of questions. "Where will they stay, na no da?" Pudding questioned feeling excited to see her Taru-Taru again. "Well, we only have one spare room. So, one of you will have one alien staying at your house, if your family knew about the Mew Project." Keichiiro replied facing them then turn to Ryou, who got the idea. "Ichigo, Pudding. Does your family know about it?" he asked facing the two Mews.

"My parents and my two best friends know about it, and I don't think Puddings' dad knows about it, since he was away to China and her siblings are the only one who knows. Why?" Ichigo questioned and finally realized that what he was thinking, because of his smirk. _Oh god, please don't tell me he'll have Kisshu stay at my house._ Ichigo thought as fear came upon her. "Let's talk about the staying part later, right now we have just located their ship and just landed on the other side of the park. They'll be here in few minutes." Keichiiro finished and they all went back up to the café.

Sure enough, they teleported in with two new guests. Pudding ran over to the young alien and gave him a bear hug, Taruto's face are now red from embarrassment as Pai walked over to Ryou. "Sorry we're late. We were implanting the image of the café to the twins, so they can teleport here." Pai said as he point out to the twins. "Twins? I thought they're only three of them staying." Mint questioned and the girls stare at Ryou, who shrugged. "I think he forgot to tell us that part about more visitors." Ryou answered looking at Pai, who just knew he forgotten something important to tell them before they left Terra."Sorry, I forgotten that part. By the way, this is Hiro, the older twin, and Tarou. They're Kisshu's cousins." Pai continued and the twins salute them. The Mews greeted and Suika, on the other hand, was lost in Hiro's eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Ichigo and these are my friends, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Suika and Akuma." Ichigo introduced pointing out her friends as she called their name and by the last part, Tarou's eyes begin to glimmer as he saw how interesting Akuma is. "I'm Ryou and this is Keichiiro." Ryou introduced and Keichiiro waved. "So, you're going to stay here as well?" the twins nodded and Ryou was beginning to think of something for the twins staying.

"Akuma? Suika? Can you come over for a minute?" Ryou asked as he went to the kitchen, followed by the two girls, leaving everyone confused. Ichigo then snapped out of confusion and started to talk. "So, the café only have one extra room. Which one of you will stay here?" Ichigo asked and got her answer when Pai told her he'll be staying here. Ichigo then faced the other four aliens, who are currently had no clue where they'll be staying. As Ichigo was about to speak, she heard Suika shouting 'No way! They're going to stay with me?!' in the kitchen. Everyone was confused about it as Ryou came back, with a very red Suika.

"What did we miss?" Ryou asked and Zakuro filled out his questions. "Okay, I've been thinking about it and I think that one of you aliens is going to stay in one of the Mews' house." He paused, Kisshu perked up after hearing that part and Ryou continued. "So, Taruto will be staying at Pudding's, because her siblings need one more playmate. Kisshu will be staying at Ichigo's, because she have an extra room. And the twins will be staying in Suika's, since she had two empty bedrooms. Any questions?" Ryou finished and none of them had any questions, so Ryou broke up the meeting and the Mews went to the changing room to changed. Before they leaved, Ryou gave each of the aliens two bags full of human clothes and a pair of shoes, lucky he bought four bags full of extra clothes in case there are not enough. Pai went to his room with dark purple bags in his hands, Kisshu followed Ichigo with dark green bags in his hands, Taruto teleport off to Puddings' house with Pudding and the orange bags filled with his human clothes, Tarou had red bags and Hiro had green bags. The Mews and the aliens, except Pai, left the cafe.

* * *

**(Scene divider. Ichigo and Kisshu)**

They were walking down the path to Ichigo's house. Ichigo started to get annoyed by his staring and try to hold her punch. _If he tries anything that's related to pervert, I swear I'll kill him within minutes._ Ichigo though as they've reached the same clock tower where Kisshu stole her first kiss and try to kidnapped her, this makes Ichigo more furious as Kisshu started to speak.

"Ah. This brings back lots of memories. Right, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu smirked and Ichigo did not hit him for reminding her, but instead, she replied. "Sure. The fact that you stole my first kiss, try to take over earth and try to kidnapped me are one of your wonderful memories." Ichigo replied in sarcasm and look away from him, who started to laugh, that is why he loved his kitty cat so much. He leaned closer to her without her noticing, he give a quick peck on her cheek and ran ahead of Ichigo, who is now pink and yelling at that perverted alien.

When they reached to their destination, Ichigo opened the door and they went in. "I'm home." Ichigo called out and her mother, Sakura, came out from the kitchen. When she started to welcome her daughter home, she looked shocked when she saw Kisshu standing next to her. "I suppose there's a reason to that. Is there?" Sakura asked and Ichigo nodded. They went to the living room and found her father, Shintaro, was sitting on the sofa reading todays' newspaper. He looked up and saw Kisshu standing next to his baby girl. "Let me explain before you can hit someone, dad." she started leaving her dad fuming, but obeyed, Ichigo explained and her mother agreed to let Kisshu stay here.

Sakura lead Kisshu to the guest room, which is painted green and had a green bed. Kisshu was surprised that it didn't have any spider webs or dust bunnies around. "I cleaned the guest room every week either we had a visitor staying over night or not, if that's what you're wondering about." Sakura said to Kisshu, who is now unloading his stuffs in his closet. They went to have dinner together, with Ichigo. It's a dream come true for Kisshu that he gets to stay with his favorite kitty cat, and had dinner with her.

* * *

**(Scene divider. Pudding and Taruto)**

When they reached to Puddings household and opened the door, her siblings came rushing out to hug their big sister. Taruto was surprised that she had four identical brothers and a cute little sister. "Heicha, Hanacha, Chincha, Lucha, Honcha. Say hello to your new playmate, Taru-Taru." Pudding said as she hear Taruto yelling her to quit calling him that. "Hello, Taru-Taru niichan!" her siblings chorused, leaving Taruto becoming red from embarrassment and anger.

Her siblings went to the living room and play with Taruto, who are now calmed, while Pudding went to make dinner, she already made that a habit since their mother had passed away and their father went traveling to teach his apprentices martial arts. By the time she was done making dinner, she called Taruto and her siblings to come and have dinner together. "Where are your parents? Aren't they suppose to be here having dinner with all of you?" Taruto questioned and he began to worry when he saw Pudding and her siblings happy face turn to sad one.

"My mom died and my dad gone to travel all over the world to teach some of his apprentices." Pudding replied looking down not feeling happy or hyper as usual. Taruto cursed himself for asking that part to Pudding, he and her siblings try to comfort her. After 5 minutes of comforting, Pudding got over it and smiled at them. "Hurry up or the food will get cold" Pudding reminded and they continue their dinner, much to Tarutos' relief. _Take note; NEVER mention any parent related to Pudding and Kisshu. _He thought and continue his dinner.

After dinner, Pudding lead Taruto to an empty orange room. There's an orange bed on the right side of the room and a night stand with an red lamp beside it, the closet was on the other side of the room and a red rug was placed in the center of the room. Taruto unloaded his stuffs in the closet and follow Pudding to the bathroom, the kitchen, and the storage.

* * *

**(Scene divider. Suika and the twins)**

Suika lead them to her apartment and show them around. She showed them the kitchen, which are painted white with white color refrigerator, table and chairs, sink and stove. They followed her to an all green bedroom with green bed, brown night stand with a green table lamp and a closet, Hiro told them he'll sleep in this room. With that, Suika and Tarou went to the next bedroom, which is painted red with red bed, brown closet and night stand with red table lamp. Tarou tossed his bag on the red bed and follow Suika to the bathroom, which is tiled in black and white with white toilet, bathtub and sink, the medicine cupboard was hidden behind the mirror. The two of them went out from the bathroom and went to the living room, which was white with a TV, black coffee table and sofa and white ceiling fan. Hiro was sitting on the sofa waiting for them.

"Are there anything else you need?" Suika asked felt herself blushing whenever she looked at Hiro, the oldest twin. "No, we can handle from here. Thank you." Hiro bowed and went to his room, which is at the right side of Tarous' room. "Oh. Okay then, I'll be in my room if you need me. It's at the left side of your room, Tarou." Suika said facing Tarou, who nodded and she went back to her room, which is painted light green and had watermelon wall stickers on. She lay back on her red bed and pillow with green blanket and sighed in depression. _I wonder if Hiro will like me, because I'm beginning to have a crush on him. I really like- no, love him._ Suika thought as more confusions entering her mind.

With Tarou, he went to his room to unload his stuffs in the closet and started to think about the brown hair Mew. _She's really interesting. Even her name is interesting, Akuma. __They're right, the humans are not that bad. Even the Mew Mews. _ Tarou thought and look out the window, seeing many people pass by and couples holding hands. _Just you wait, Akuma. I will have you no matter what, because, you're my new obsession.  
_

* * *

**Taruto- Wow. I didn't know Tarou is exactly like Kisshu****.**

**Akuma- Of course, Chibi. I did write about him, didn't I?**

**Taruto- DON'T CALL ME A CHIBI!**

**Ichigo- Even that midget is still the same old midget in this room.**

**Taruto- Shut up, old hag.**

**Ichigo- O-Old hag!? Why you little runt! *chases Taruto as he ran away from her***

**Pai- Seriously, do I even need to be here? *looks at Akuma*  
**

**Akuma- Don't look at me. Kisshu's the one who wants to chat.**

**Kisshu- Yeah, I don't think it's much of a friendly chat. *everyone looked at Kisshu in confusion, except for Pai***

**Suika/Lettuce- Um, please review?**

**Akuma- Yes. Please review so I can update the next chapter faster and sorry about the lame and short story, again.**

**Everyone- Bye.**


	4. Aliens In School

**Akuma- Hi readers, I'm back.**

**Kisshu- Finally, took you long enough.**

**Akuma- Well, sorry. I have to practice my dances and fighting skills, I barely have time to finish this chapter. At least it gave me enough time to finish this chapter.**

**Suika- Well, you're here now and that's what matters.**

**Akuma- Thanks. You really are my best friend.**

**Suika- *Blushes* So, Ichigo will do the disclaimer.**

**Ichigo- Eh? Why me?**

**Akuma- Do you prefer me writing about you and Kisshu's little 'accident'?**

**Ichigo- *Gulps* No, no. I'll do it. AkumaMurasaki doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, except for the OCs.**

**Suika- What 'accident'?**

**Akuma-*Whispers to Suika* I'll tell you when the story starts. *Talk normally* before I start this story, I have some small note about acronym and symbols. Please enjoy.**

**Note:**

"**Talking"**

'_**Thinking'**_

**POV**** - point of view**

**(Authors' note)**

_**Aliens In School**_

Tarou thought and look out the window, seeing many people pass by and couples holding hands. _'__Just you wait, Akuma. I will have you no matter what, because you're my new obsession.'_

The next day, the Mews and the aliens went to the shopping center to buy some school clothes and needs. They reached the 'School House' (I made that store up, it's not real) and bought their school uniform. Kisshu, Tarou and Hiro bought the school uniform similar to all the boys in Ichigos' school, so are Akuma and Suika, who bought the same school uniform as Ichigos'. Pai bought the same school uniform as the boys in Lettuces' school. Taruto doesn't need to buy the school uniform as he went to the same school as Pudding, which doesn't need to wear the school uniform to go in.

"Lucky he didn't have to wear that thing, it's really uncomfortable." Kisshu said try to bear the blue school jacket that had nearly choked him and the school shoes. "You'll get used to it." Ichigo commented, he went back to the fitting room and change back to his human clothing.

When they're done picking out their school bags and some necessaries, Ichigo and Mint saw Ryou walked passed the shop they were in and called his name. Luckily he heard them and went in.

"Can you help them pay all of those things, please?" Ichigo gave him a puppy dog eyes. He tried not to accept it, but failed. "Alright, I'll do it." He grumbled and went to the counter to pay for the stuffs.

After the stuffs are paid, they all went back home and prepare for tomorrow. As time skipped, they wore their new school uniform and too their ear changing pills (Sorry if I forgot to mention that one earlier), then they're gone to school. Pai and Lettuce at Okumura High School, Pudding and Taruto at Hanabiru Elementary, and Ichigo, Akuma, Suika, Kisshu, Hiro and Tarou went to Daikon Middle School. Ichigo and the others are walking down the streets to their schools.

**Kisshu's POV**

I'm happy as ever, now that I'm in the same class as Ichigo. Too bad that fish girl and Pai aren't in the same school as we are. It'll be fun to tease him with that fish girl around. When we reach to her school, I saw two girls standing in front of the school gate. One had blonde hair and the other had brown hair.

"Moe, Miwa. Thanks for waiting for me." Ichigo said, running towards them and we followed. "No problem. Are these your friends, Ichigo-chan?" the blonde girl, Moe, asked pointing at the four of us. "Yup. This is Akuma, Suika, Kisshu and his twin cousins, Hiro and Tarou." Ichigo replied. I felt gloomy that I'm just her _friend_, but I put that aside and salute them.

We went down the school hall to the principal's office. We seem to notice that some students are starring at us, and that really creep me out. Ichigo knocked on the door and we heard someone replied on the other side. Ichigo open the door and found the principal sitting on his armchair, talking on a phone or whatever the humans called it. When he had done his chat on the phone, he turned towards us.

"So, you're all friends of Ichigo Momomiya, correct?" the principal asked, the twins, the new Mews and I nodded answering yes. "Then here are your class schedule, you're all in the same class as Ichigo Momomiya." He stated and we went to our first period, Japanese History.

So far, Ichigo, Moe and Miwa had no problem during the first period, except for me and the other four. I had hard time concentrating with all the girls staring at me dreamily and the boys are glaring at me for taking away their girlfriends. I swear that Ichigo is the only one for me, if they try anything to make me love them, I will surely reject all they're offer.

On the other hand, I'm not the only one that's surrounded by some fanclub. The others are having a really hard time concentrating, except for Tarou and the black hair Mew, who currently are staring Hiro and that brown hair Mew. Hiro ignore the staring easily and so is that Akuma girl, Suika are busy staring and Hiro to notice that some boys are staring at her dreamily. Tarou, on the other hand, are busy daydreaming to notice the girls. I think that he's daydreaming about that dragon Mew, is that her animal genes? Anyway, put that aside.

'_I can't wait to tease them when the school is over, if I can survive that long.'_ I thought; try to ignore most of the staring and note passing. _'I wonder how Pai and Taruto are doing. Hope that they're in the same situation as I am right now.'_ I thought as I try my best not to snap.

**Pai's POV**

I'm finally here, I'm in Okumura High School. When we went in, I seem to notice that Lettuce is too quiet and nervous. But that's not what I'm worry about, I'm worry about the girls in this academy, they're all staring at me. _'Could they notice that I'm an alien? Probably not, I made the pills powerful enough to disguise us as humans.'_ I thought as we went to our first period, which is my favorite, Chemistry Science.

The teacher came in after us and begun the lessons, I'm pretty impress that some human really interest in Science. "You, Pai Ikisatashi. Can you explain the formula to us about this question?" the teacher aksed and I explained the whole formula. (I have to skip his formula explaining because I don't want to bore you guys.)

Everyone in this room was surprise, all except Lettuce. She seems pretty calm and glad, I wonder if it's me who made her like that. 'What am I thinking? I never like anyone, never.' I scold myself in my thought. But yet, I still think about her. I really need some advice from Kisshu, but if I did that, he'll never stop teasing me.

After the third period is over, I went to the cafeteria with Lettuce, since I don't know about her school surroundings than Kisshu does (If you're wondering why he knows, watch episode 3/4 of Tokyo Mew Mew). Lettuce had salad and fresh water for lunch and Pai had the same as Lettuce, but bottled milk instead of water. There was a long silence and Lettuce started the conversation.

"Um… Pai-san? Can we talk, somewhere private?" Lettuce questioned as her face flushed, is she sick? No, it looks more like blushing. I simply just nodded and she sighed in relief, weird. "Then let's meet at the swimming pool after half an hour." She said and run off, leaving me here with my mind clouded with confusion.

Half an hour had passed. I was waiting for Lettuce by the swimming pool like I promise. But she's running late, maybe she's busy with school work. Suddenly, I heard a scream in the hallway. There's no mistake that's Lettuce's scream, I quickly run to her direction and was surprised. Three girls with a bad attitude were surrounding her, not to mention they're Lettuce's old friends, the three Beckys.

"I can't believe that you have Pai in our school, he's so cool." One of the girls said as she came towards her. "Yeah, and I can't believe you're friends with him." The other said, came behind her. "You don't mind us to have him, would you? I mean, we're friends and all." The last one said, coming in front of her.

I began to feel something inside me, it's like I need to protect her not matter what. And the way the girls act triggers my emotions, I walk towards them and give them a piece of my mind. "Hey." I called out, the girls turned their heads and surprised that they saw me, even Lettuce. "Would you mind not to bother Lettuce again? If you hurt her, I swear I'll make you all cry." I stated and the three Beckys gulped in fear, while Lettuce blushed. Now I look like her knight in shining armor.

After the incident had passed, we went to our next period, English. I was sitting there and pay attention to the lessons, then someone tossed me a folded paper. I turn to see who had tossed the paper, it was Lettuce. I unfold the paper and read the note.

"_Thank you for your help, Pai-san. Can we forget about the small talk that we have at the cafeteria?"_

I smiled, a real smile, and I reply her note. I tossed it to Lettuce and she read the note.

"_You're welcome and of course."_

**Taruto's POV**

I was excited to go to the same school as Pudding-chan, I even get to wear any clothes I like to this school. What's best is that we get to go home early, which is 12 noon.

"Taru-Taru. Come on, I can't wait to introduce you to my classmates." Pudding cheered. I grinned and we walked in to the classroom. The teacher walked in after them and quite the room down.

"Alright children, today we have a new kid here. I want all of you to give a warm welcome, okay?" the teacher asked and everyone chorused 'Okay.'. "Why don't you introduce yourself to us, boy." The teacher finished and I walk in front of everyone, I swear that many girls are looking at me, and its way creepier than Pai.

"Hi, I'm Taruto Ikisatashi. Nice to meet ya." I said and returned back to my seat, which was besides Pudding-chan. The teacher begin the lessons and most of the kids are staring at me, Kisshu used to have fans and admires back at our home planet few years ago, I get the feeling that now I'm in the same trouble as Kisshu.

'_Speaking of which, I wonder if Pai and Kisshu had the same problem as I am.'_ I thought, and continue to ignore the admires.

**Akuma- I know it's short, because I was rushing it.**

**Suika- I think you should relax, it's not good if you keep overworking yourself.**

**Ichigo/Kisshu- She's right.**

**Akuma- … Maybe you're right.**

**Pai- She's never wrong, Akuma.**

**Akuma/Suika- AAAHH! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE, PAI?!**

**Pai- 36 minutes and 44 seconds ago, I was hiding under the bed.**

**Kisshu/Ichigo- Creepy, Pai.**

**Akuma- They're right. Anyway, please review and sorry if it's a lame and short story, especially for the log wait.**

**Suika- Stop being so negative, Akuma. **

**Kisshu- So when will the next chapter come up?**

**Akuma- I think about a week or two.**

**Kisshu- WHAT?! WHY?!**

**Akuma/Suika- Because we have school, practices and tons of work. That's all for now. Bye, readers.**

**Ichigo/Kisshu/Pai- See you again soon.**


	5. New Alien Girl

**Akuma- Hi everyone. Sorry for not updating for so long, again.**

**Ichigo/Kisshu- 'Too long' to be exact.**

**Akuma- Sorry, I had the worst writers block ever****. Then again, my laptop crashed****. I'm so sorry.**

**Suika- Are you here to apologize, or to start the story?**

**Akuma- Okay, okay. Anyway, I'm adding a new character in this story. Female alien character, of course.**

**Tarou- Who's the new girl?**

**Akuma - It's- wait. WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!**

**Tarou- Umm… 2 hours ago. I was hiding from Hiro and Pai, you know what they're like.**

**Akuma- Geez... You can stay, but don't touch any of my stuffs. Got it? So let's-**

**Ichigo- Wait. How come Masaya is not in the story yet?**

**Akuma- Simple. He doesn't exist in my story.**

**Kisshu- YAY… Thanks Akuma.**

**Akuma- You're welcome Kisshu.**

**Ichigo- WHY?!**

**Suika- Calm down, Ichigo. I'm sure she has a good reason for this. Right, Akuma-san?**

**Akuma- Yup. *mutter something about him being to****o**** perfect***

**Suika- Anyway, please do the disclaimer for her, Tarou.**

**Tarou- Anything for Akuma-chan. AkumaMurasaki doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, only Mia Ikumi does.**

_**New Alien Girl**_

A week had passed and the team had trouble with school, except for Zakuro and Mint. Schools not only their problem, they've been fighting Chimera Animas on daily basis. Now the girls and the aliens are meeting up at the café.

"I thought we already defused all those Chimeras." Kisshu said wondering why they're still roaming around in Tokyo. "Yeah, it's not like us to leave every single parasites roaming around after we formed a truce." Taruto continued looking up to Pai, who nodded.

"But if you didn't created those Chimeras, then who did?" Suika questioned and soon the girls thought of it for a moment until… "Everyone, There's trouble at down town, you know what to do." Ryou alerted and they all nodded, holding up their pendants.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!"

"MEW MEW MINT!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO!"

"MEW MEW SUIKA!"

"MEW MEW AKUMA!"

"METAMORPHOSIS!" the girls called out and they transformed. They rushed out from the café and went down town. They met up the Chimera Porcupine, which had iron spikes all around its body.

'_It had to be a porcupine.'_ The girls mentally growl and summoned their weapons, so are the aliens. "Since that its spikes are made of iron, let's use water to make it rusty." Hiro stated and they all nodded, getting the idea of having Suika and Akuma to do it. "Alright, let's finish it, Akuma." Suika said holding her weapon tightly. Akuma nodded and get into their position.

"RIBBON SUIKA FREEZE!" she called out and the Chimera froze by her ice power. "Akuma Blade!" Akuma called out her weapon and cross out her sword to prepare her attack. "RIBBON AKUMA BLAST!" a fire ball came out from her sword and hit the frozen Chimera.

The ice turns to water and it rusted its' iron spikes, the team finished it off with a blow and the Chimera turned back to a normal porcupine. That's when they heard someone calling Kisshus' name from above.

"Kisshu nii-san! I've finally found you!" The mysterious girl commented, _alien_ to be exact. She flew down and hugged him tightly. Her eyes are emerald green, her black hair is tied up in side ponytail, she had a red sleeveless shirt that shows her stomach like the alien does with black lacing on the bottom, she had a red transparent sleeve like Kisshu had and a red skirt with black waist band and fishnet covering the skirt that reached above her knees. She had black sarashi wrapped around her wrist and legs, and she had a pair of red ankle boots similar to Mints'.

The Mews stared at Kisshu with 'Do you know her' look. Then, Ichigo noticed he sweat-dropped while patting her head. The Mews detransformed and started to ask the aliens some questions.

"Who's that, Kisshu?" Ichigo questioned, Kisshu sighed and answered her question. "That's my twin sister, Kekku." Kisshu said, everyone jaws dropped except for Suika and Akuma. "Why are you here?" he asked his sister, Kekku.

"Is it wrong to follow Kisshu nii-san? You never let me go with you, so I snuck into the ship." Kekku pouted. The girls sweat-dropped while the alien face palmed. "So you're the one that ate the leftover flower cake?" Pai grumbled, Kekku laughed nervously and saw Ichigo.

"Eh?! Aren't you Kisshu's crush, Koneko-chan?" Kekku shrieked pointing at Ichigo. Kisshu and Ichigo sweat-dropped at her sudden comment. "Um… My name is Ichigo." She said, Kekku came over to her and told her how Kisshu kept complementing her for hours back at their home planet. Now Kisshu and Ichigo turn redder like a tomato and he covered her mouth before she over did it. "I think that's enough for that. Let's head back to the café before Kekku said anything more of my or Pai related stuffs." Kisshu quickly said and they all head back to the café.

**Akuma- I know, it's really short.**

**Suika- It's okay. You did try your best.**

**Tarou- She's right. You had a lot of dance lessons and weapon trainings, so you rushed the story.**

**Akuma- ****Is that suppose to be a complement or insult****, Tarou****?**

**Tarou- A little bit of both.**

**Akuma- …**

**Ichigo- So, when will the next story be updated?**

**Akuma- I don't know when though and I won't promise that I will update it this month.**

**Kisshu- Let me guess, end year exam?**

**Akuma- Uh-huh… I hate my life.**

**Suika- Oh well, at least there's nothing worse than this.**

**Hiro- Where's Tarou *saw Tarou sneaking out* Oh no you don't.**

**Tarou- Why me?**

**Hiro- Because you're the only one that's connected to me and ****Pai needs ****to examine your new power. *drag Tarou out***

**Tarou- SAVE ME PLEASE!**

**Akuma- *Sweat-dropped* Um… Anyway, I would like to add a villain in this story, so I need someone out there to create their own evil character and Private Message me. And… Please review.**


	6. Winter Update, Maybe

**Akuma: Hey boys and girls. Sorry if I had upset you all a lot for not updating the next chapter sooner, because of my 'way to perfect' life. I'm not here to say that a bad news though, but as a good news. I maybe too busy on my stuffs, but that's not going to stop me for updating my story. I hope you're not upset about it, but I'll make it up to you by updating every chapter I had come up with on December 1st, and a new Christmas special story on December 24th.**

**Suika: Even though we're too busy with our studies and Akuma's too busy with her personal training and dance lessons, we will never stop updating this story as long as we're around.**

**Akuma: That's true. But if you can't wait for the next chapter to come out, then I need at least 50 reviews or above for us to make 10 more chapters faster between November 24th to December 1st. So please be patient.**

**Akuma/Suika: We'll be very happy if you readers review our story. That's all for now, remember to be patient.**


End file.
